


Venom’s Halloween Idea (Fanart)

by XSabxManiacX



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Chibi, Crack, Fanart, Halloween, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSabxManiacX/pseuds/XSabxManiacX
Summary: As much as Venom wants the world to know about him, he has a good costume idea that will sure rake in more chocolate. That is, if the treaters happen to have chocolate at all.





	Venom’s Halloween Idea (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s too early for Halloween, I know. I thought of this earlier, right after I was done making arts and crafts out of old toy ponies. 
> 
> The entire idea here is Venom walking around with Eddie’s body, but with a symbiote head. The “Trick or Treat” message taped on the sweater is there because I couldn’t decide whether Venom should talk, or not at all. Hopefully their treater doesn’t question it.
> 
> The lettering looks whacky because this wasn’t really serious material. It’s more of a crack thing.


End file.
